vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoary Hunter
Summary Hoary Hunters are dreadful fey creatures given the appearance of a snowy-white human or elf. Their goals are simple- they hunt intelligent life for sport. Their goal does not end there, however- the objective is to capture, not kill, and to drag them to the Unseelie Court and imprison them there for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Hoary Hunter Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Fey Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Horse Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Flight via Hoary Steed, Damage Reduction, Soul Manipulation/Sealing via Binding (Enemies struck by the Hunter's blade are ensnared in the white diamond on its hilt), BFR (The Hoary Hunter drags ensnared enemies back to the Unseelie Court to stay there for eternity), Regeneration (Low-Godly; if slain on the hunt, a Hoary Hunter reforms the next day, and will return on the next chilly night to confront their foe; this is specifically done through epic-level magic based on Resurrection- a spell where, like True Resurrection, can reform the body entirely), Duplication (A slain hoary hunter returns as two, two return as three, and so on), Clairvoyance via Discern Location, Statistics Amplification via True Strike, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection, Smoke Manipulation via Fog Cloud, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Spatial Manipulation via Dimensional Anchor, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling and Mordenkainen's Disjunction, Mind Manipulation via Dominate, Astral Projection and Non-Corporeal via Hoary Steed, Non-Physical Interaction (As magical creatures, they can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or nonexistent beings as if they were normal beings), Extreme Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, and Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Superior to Father Llymic's true form) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to beings that can dodge short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push over 23 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Superhuman, literally waits years to hunt its desired target, watching them always Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Binding longsword Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Supergenius; maintains an intelligence level superior to that of a Elder Brain; so great is this difference that it is equal to the difference between an Elder Brain and a normal human being Weaknesses: After nights of continued fighting, if the Hoary Hunter has not reigned victorious, it will give in and cede the victory Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons